The present invention relates to a flasher display type fish finder of the type wherein a light emitting element or elements are turned on electronically for a predetermined time for display.
In the prior art fish finders cathode-ray tubes and strip-chart recorders have been widely used as a display device. With cathode-ray tubes large in size, it is difficult to make the fish finders compact in size. The strip-chart recorders have an advantage in that the records may be kept for future references or studies, but they have also a distinct disadvantage that a recording-pen driving mechanism including a motor is complex in construction.